User talk:Game-fanatic/Archive/Archive 7
YOUTUBE FAVORITES }} Neuralman Promotion }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} NO NO NO HELLO THERE FANATICMAN IF YOU EVER READ THIS}} TAKE THIS!!! GO TOBY!!! GUESS YOU'RE NOT READING THIS HEEHEEHEE D=< I SHALL CONTINUE TO TYPE INVISIBLE MESSAGES TO YOUUU}} }} Congrats MSR! show 3 7878787878 Never again. Never again, my friend. *is scarred 4 life*}} The Able Sisters.}} lol}} ChessePuff Hello Judge! Icon Another sabotaging person thingy! D: B.O.T.S. Her name is Blanky, not Blanny! }} Requests ), and it'll just display teh default emotion. :O Sorreh if dat's confusing. *shifty eyes*}} LEAF'S ROCKING TRIVIA!!!! ITS TRUE!!!!! HAS anyone not dug that hole? (I also don't know witch agents I use, But it was either Mike Marlon Lindsey, Petal Skullfinder Magellan, Travis Carl Violet or Roger Nova Rosalyn And I can't retry it. I am in the process of figuring out every recruits fear. LET'S JINGLE BELL ROCK, BUDDY. What did you get? :O}} I was not entirely sure what to get. Ja.}} New episode Beta Stuff アイラブポッキー！ }} }} }} Re:CHRITMASSSSSSSS }} Merry (Late) Christmas Sorry, it is late xD How was your Christmas? Who did you vote to get eliminated in B.O.T.S.?}} Merry late Christmas! RE:Merry Christmas A Merry Late Christmas Yeah, it was late huh? So, what did you get for Christmas?--Secretive13 18:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, let's see... I finally got the Wii steering wheel plus MySims Racing Wii. I got a video camera from my dad. I got 60 dollars from my grandmother on Christmas! And some of my relatives just gave me clothes and stuff. I got other stuff, but I'm too embarrassed to say.--Secretive13 19:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 We had two parties at my house, one for Christmas Eve and one for Christmas night. And my dad said that he would get me MySims Agents Wii during the weekend.--Secretive13 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Everyone beat me. I am returning a .WHAT DID YOU GET FANATIC OFF GAMES!!!???--Riot\AU 18:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Mainly video games (Sonic and the Black Night MySims Racing Mini Ninjas). But I got some golf clubs to. And TH LORD OF THE RINGS. hi A TOUCH OF REALITY?! MYSIMS VIRTUAL REALITY?! SUMTHIN' REALITY?!}} Here is your ugleh banner, Fanatic-sama. o.o }} Fine. Be that way. Anyway, here comes our contestants! *presses button on switch* *'Contestants:' *rising up on a platform that was previously underground and they are all sleeping* *'Audience:' *cheering* *'Matt:' Okay, contestants, COME BACK TO REALITY! *presses button on switch and hot water is thrown on the contestants* All teh contestants react in their own dramatic way. :O Jeremy would be teh only one who is still sleepin', and you could make this huge dilemma of tryin' to wake him up. :O Then after, you could make Matt explain how that was supposed to relate to teh show's name "Back to Reality"...and uh...you could make someone complain how Matt stole the hot water thingy from Iggy and Rhonda from teh first show... AND THEN AND THEN OMIGOSH YOU COULD MAKE ONE OF TEH CONTESTANTS MAKE FUN OF MATT IN TEH WHEELCHAIR OR SUMTHIN' I DUNNO DOESN'T HAS TO BE THIS EPISODE MAYBE YOU COULD INCORPORATE A JOKE OR SUMTHIN' WITH MATT'S WHEELCHAIR DURIN' TEH CHALLENGES!!! That's just a suggestion for teh beginning though. Not like you has to use it. Sorreh, I get mad high when I has ideas...}} I just put them at Template:Game-fanatic3, and used teh colors dat you used for your original Word Bubble when you first joined teh Wiki. Whenever you wanna do an emotion, do . o.o You can type teh message without teh emotion ( ) if you doesn't really care about teh emotion and want it as teh default one.}} Help! How do you make word bubbles exactly? Thank you My Favorite Artists New Episode Ugh... Explanation Uh Huh... Cool You're a savior! I thought about that, but how do I make a logo? You can't have a show without one. Should I tell Blanky? K I need help, bro! Hey, do you want to join? G-F, do you want to be a contestant in: Total Drama SimThingy? It's just like your "My Sims Reality" So,are you in?--Crazy12345 21:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) HELLOZ }} NEWS OF YEARS Hope you have a good one!--Crazy12345 05:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Have a Happy New Year.--Secretive13 05:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 --Secretive13 23:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 HAPPY NEW YEAR 310 }} Holiday thingy }} Hiya G-F dudie!!! It's me the Go-Go girl, right? Hey I recently see your greeting, thanks and oh, happy new year..... I was in vacation well I come back soo amm feel free to talk with me again whenever iou want..... I'M BACK. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Uh...not really. I dunno. But your character and Travis do share lotsa attributes.}} }} }} WUT DUZ U HAS TO COPY ALL OF TRAVIS'S FASHUN??? Uh...I don't think it is in teh original MySims...}} }} BUT ARRR. Have a fanatical birthday, Fanaticman. o.o You want me to do a present? *shifty eyes*}} I see. OKAY, I WILL MAKE A PRESENT. After all, I LIKE MY FRENDZ. WHAT DOES YOU WANT?}} WUT OKAY OKAY FINE TELL ME UH...THINGS YOU LIEK!!! }} }} }} Happy New Year! }} Game-Fanatic, I would like to wish you a... }} BeeBee and Popi ADD BEEBEE AND POPI LEAVE GRTRUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please 'gets red cheeks' sorry for yelling please put BeeBee on SNBM!! Check out Total drama sim thingy! sum oone got voted off! Congrats! Congratulations! You were the 1st one voted off Total Drama SimThingy --Crazy12345 02:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the comment on Sim Survivor! I really hope it's a success Frogot signature--Wii Maniac, The Creator of Sim Survivor 20:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Look! Ad MySims Reality! gives credit to... Haii Thar! My name is RandomDude101, but you can call me Luke, like the surfer dude. I'm relatively new, I forget when it was I joined. Heheh. Ummz... Ya. That's pretty much it. Random fact: This is my 101st edit. The 100th was on Skullman's talk page. }} }} RANDOM QUESTION!!!! wen u makin the next MSR! episode?}} Nominee I have nominted you for a contest on Sim Survivor. Are you okay with that?-Wii Maniac:) 20:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have already started it and voting ends tomorrow. You have no votes. Guest Star Hi! }} }} IT'S OVER 9000!!!! }} }}